


No More Bad Days

by KittyCatCaitlin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatCaitlin/pseuds/KittyCatCaitlin
Summary: Owento on Lisa’s birthday. I’m bad at summary’s...
Relationships: Owen Harper/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	No More Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on No More Bad Days by This Wild Life

“Let me know you’ve got home safe x” 

That was the text Owen had sent to Ianto three hours ago, and had no reply. Owen stares at his phone, at the message, for about 10 minutes before grabbing his jacket and practically running out the hub. “Where’s the fire?” Jack calls after him, laughing to himself. Owen ignores him and heads to his car, starting up the engine then driving to Ianto’s flat. They had got into the habit of looking after each other after Owen had a breakdown over his anniversary with Katie, and now it was Lisa’s birthday, not that anybody but Owen knew. He runs up to the door and knocks on it 

“Ianto?” He calls “Ianto, open the door” after a few minutes of no reply he lifts the mat and grabs the spare key from under it. 

Entering the flat, everything is pristine as usual, not a fibre of the rug out of place. “Ianto?” Owen calls tentatively “Ianto, this isn’t the time to muck about, mate.” He ventures further in. There are no dishes in the sink or on the draining board, nothing to indicate Ianto had been home at all, but Owen knows Ianto isn’t like him. He isn’t the type to go out to drink and shag his feelings away, and even if he was, Owen would have been vaguely offended that Ianto didn’t go to him first. 

The bedroom door is closed, and Owen puts at his ear to it, just on the off chance that Ianto had actually scored, he didn’t want to walk in on him. When there are no obvious sounds, he opens the door tentatively, if Ianto’s asleep he doesn’t want to wake him up. Unusually, the lights are on, and Owen pushes the door completely open 

“Shit!” Owen runs over to Ianto, laying still on the bed in a plain grey T-shirt and black sweatpants. “Ianto? Ianto, mate, can you hear me?” When there’s no response Owen surveys the scene. He notices the empty pill bottle, discarded on the floor, and the cheap vodka seeping into the bedsheets. He takes Ianto’s pulse, then calls first an ambulance, then the hub.

Ianto wakes up to scratchy bedsheets and a bright white room that he doesn’t recognise. Slowly he starts to remember what happened, the pills and the vodka, and then hears the beeping. He manages to put two and two together enough to realise he’s in the hospital. There is a smaller, more delicate hand loosely clasping his, and he slowly turns his head to see that the hand belongs to Owen, looking softer, younger and more vulnerable, asleep in the stiff backed hospital chair. 

“W-water...” he manages to croak out, unsure if there is anybody else in the room.

“Shhhh” Jack appears by his side, holding a straw to his lips. Ianto drinks gratefully. “Don’t wake Owen, he’s barely slept since you came in and he’s only been asleep for about an hour.” 

“How long?” Ianto manages to croak out, the water soothing his voice only slightly.

“Three days. You throat probably hurts, you’ve had various tubes down it to try and get all the pills out of you.” Ianto nods

“Does anybody...?”

“No. The girls think you’ve got a bad case of flu. Only Owen and I know what really happened. It’s not our place to tell them.” Jack reaches out and gently strokes Ianto's cheek with the back of his finger. Ianto leans in to the delicate touch before Jack pulls his hand away.

The next time Ianto wakes up it’s dark outside and Owen is watching him.

“Hi...” his voice feels dry and unused, and Owen sits him up a little and helps him drink. “Where did Jack go?”

“Back to the hub.” Owen says gently “Once we knew you were still alive, he figured that they need him there.” Ianto nods, then frowns

“He was only here a few hours ago...” Owen shakes his head and speaks with practiced bedside manner

“No, Ianto. Jack went home two days ago. You’ve been here for five days now.”

“Oh...” he tries to remember anything from the past two days, and draws a blank. Owen continues to watch him sadly. “Can... can I have a hug?” Ianto asks quietly. Owen looks at him confused

“Yeah, yeah, ‘course you can.” He reaches over and briefly wraps his arms around the younger man, before pulling away.

“No, Owen. I want...” Ianto gets frustrated with himself as he tries to find the words to describe what he wants. “I want yr hyn a oedd gennym o'r blaen...” Owen looks at him perplexed. He’s aware that Ianto speaks Welsh as a first language, it’s in his personnel file, but he’s never actually heard him speak Welsh. Although Owen doesn’t understand the words, he understands the sentiment, and toes off his shoes before climbing on the bed next to Ianto. He holds him close, his hand on the back of Ianto’s head, his fingertips gently playing with the soft hair they’re dug into. Ianto, in turn, hides his face in Owen’s shoulder. It’s a while before Owen speaks again.

“Why did you do it?” He asks quietly

“I just kept seeing her face, everywhere.” Ianto mumbles in reply “Kept seeing her face and her voice telling me it was my fault she died, telling me I should have got her out quicker. I just... couldn’t do it anymore.” Owen sighs heavily.

“Why didn’t you come to me? Call me? Or even come to my flat?” Ianto’s face is still buried in Owen’s shoulder when he speaks

“Didn’t think you’d want to know.” Owen gently lifts Ianto’s head to look at him, gently wiping away a few stray tears with the pad of his thumb.

“Ianto, love. I always want to know, ok? I don’t care what time it is, I don’t care where I am, if you want to hurt yourself you come to me, yeah?” Ianto nods, and Owen kisses him gently. They settle back down together, Ianto wrapped in Owen’s arms, and fall asleep together. 

It’s another week or so before Ianto is discharged, but Owen still has him on medical leave. They move him into Owen’s flat, the whole time Owen telling himself it’s just for convenience, so he can keep a better eye on Ianto as his friend and his doctor. He doesn’t think about the fact they didn’t bring his bed. They spend their nights curled around each other, soothing each other when they have nightmares, and making sure they never wake up alone. 

They’re not fine, Ianto and Owen, but they have each other, and they help each other heal. Eventually, they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> yr hyn a oedd gennym o'r blaen = what we had before


End file.
